


Rena Rouge and the Case of the Prisoner

by Dire_M



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:59:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dire_M/pseuds/Dire_M
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After receiving the Fox Miraculous, Alya turns her attention to other curious matters.</p>
<p>Posting the comic directly from my tumblr page. So it's gathered together in a much more orderly fashion. Very much an experiment in using this site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Testing out AO3 as a place to collect my comics. I'm pretty proud of them, but they can get lost so easily on Tumblr.  
> After reading through the FAQs and what not, it's totally allowed. 
> 
> Tumblr version can be found here: [portentous-offerings.tumblr.com](https://portentous-offerings.tumblr.com/post/142016775448/reporteralya-is-on-the-case-my-head-cannon)
> 
> And, wow. That looks pretty awful. On tumblr you can get away with ugly comics because of the way they are laid out. The experiment an be considered a success because I now know only nicely formatted comics are gonna look presentable.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rena Rouge searches for clues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Figured I may as well continue uploading this comic, even if it doesn't look good in this format.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya, disguised as Adrien, snoops through Gabriel Agreste's files.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, posting larger images, maybe have to go back to post larger versions of the other ones too. But the issue is they are sometimes too wide for the mobile version. So people have to scroll sideways too?

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the end. She leaves with a lot to think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this set seems to work nicely. By the time I got to this point in my comic I had figured out what I was doing and was committed to it.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
